My Dad the Principal
by Easymac120
Summary: Peter becomes the new principal of James Woods High to help improve the academic and social status of Chris and Meg. Meanwhile, Brian searches for another job, and replaces Peter at the brewery. My first Family Guy fic!
1. Part 1

This is my first Family Guy fic. All original characters from the show belong to Seth MacFarlane, not me.

Note: Flashbacks and other clips are written in bold.

* * *

In the Griffin house, Peter, Lois, and Stewie are at the sofa, watching TV: "We now return to Heroes."

**In Heroes, Hiro and Ando are at the cafe in Tokyo, after Hiro's memory was erased. Hiro has frozen the time, and is causing mischief such as altering the girls' spitball straws and squirting ketchup on a chair about to be sat upon.**

**"Hee, hee, hee!" Hiro giggles.**

"HA, HA, HA!!!" Peter laughs amusedly. "He never ceases to make me laugh!"

Chris and Meg enter through the door, both upset.

"Hey kids, how was school?" Lois asks.

"Gee, I don't why you bother asking." Meg says. "It's just as crappy and miserable as every other day I go. And CHRIS doesn't make things any better cuz he was bothering me all day."

"Well all the girls in my algebra class are blondes, and everyone knows how dumb they are." Chris reasons. "And since Meg is a brunette, I figured she could help me with my work."

"That's just a stereotype, you turd." Meg shouts at Chris. "And if you haven't noticed, I got problems of my own."

**Flashback- ****Meg is walking down a school hallway to her locker, where she sees Connie and her gang.**

**"What are you guys doing here?" Meg asks.**

**"Oh, we just felt bad for always making fun of you all the time." Connie answers. "So we left an apology gift in your locker. A token of our truce!"**

**"Oh, thanks!!!" Connie and her friends walk off giggling, then Meg opens her locker. A large pile of dead fish falls onto Meg and buries her.**

**End Flashback**

Chris and Meg continue to their rooms upstairs.

"Oh, this has been going on for way too long now." Lois proclaims. "Peter, we gotta do something about their school problems. We should call for a meeting with their teachers and administration."

"Yeah, that'll set everything straight!" Peter agrees. "I can settle this as easily as my ancestor, Prince Escalus Griffin."

**Flashback- Romeo and Juliet are caught in the middle of an argument between their fathers, Lords Montague and Capulet.**

**"You keep your son's dirty hands off my daughter, Montague!" demands Capulet.**

**"How about you keep that bitch away from my son; she may have STDs." Montague retaliates.**

**"Daddy, this is ridiculous." Juliet tells Capulet. Romeo agrees, "Yeah, why can't we just get along?"**

**Trumpets sound, and Prince Escalus Griffin (who resembles Peter) rides in on horseback with his attendants.**

**"Ok, what's with all the ruckus? What's goin on here?" the prince asks.**

**"My daughter wants to marry HIS son." Capulet answers, pointing at Montague and Romeo.**

**"Yeah well, let em!" the prince says. "Did it ever once come to mind that with their marriage, this whole house rivalry crap would come to an end? It's just ridiculous how you guys always go biting thumbs and wind up goring each other with your rapiers, not to mention all the noise at 3 in the morning. So unite em, or else it's exile to Mantua."**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Brian arrives in his car and enters the house. Lois greets him.

"Hi Brian, did you make the position at JCPenny!?" she asks.

"Nope, they don't allow dogs doing business on their carpets." Brian answers somberly. He opens the employment page on the newspaper and crosses out JCPenny.

"How about the construction job?" Lois asks.

"Nope, I can't leave my scent on anything made of metal." Brian answers.

"UPS man?"

"Nope."

"Trucker?"

"Nope."

"Fireman?"

"Nothing from that Stephen Schwartz musical, Lois." Brian says. "Why do you want me to find another occupation? Performing with The New Rat Pack is enough for me."

"Because it's too sporadic. You need an everyday job." Lois says, checking the employment ads. "Hey, why don't you try out home entertainment!?"

"What, like a hired clown? Are you kidding me?" Brian asks, wide-eyed. Stewie comes, snatches the ads page from Lois, and reads it...

"Oh yeah, Brian! This is right up your alley!" Stewie exclaims. "You got moves, jokes and a good baritone voice! What do you say?"

"Well..." Brian hesitates... "I guess I might as well give it a shot. Yeah let's do it!" He hi-fives Stewie.

* * *

Later, Brian and Stewie arrive outside a cave in the woods. Brian, dressed as a clown, looks nervous.

"This is not what I had in mind..." Brian says in fear.

"Oh relax, dog. You'll be fine!" Stewie reassures him. "Now go in there and make some Grizzly asses happy!"

He pushes Brian inside, where Brian sees a bear family: 2 parents with their 2 cubs. He grins nervously, then honks his nose.

"I hope you kids like balloon animals!" Brian begins blowing balloons and shaping them. Outside, Stewie is recording everything on videocam.

"Boy, I can't wait to post this on Youtube!" Stewie says, giggling deviously. After a few more seconds of filming, he hears a ROAR from one of the bears. "Oh crap!!!"

Brian dashes out of the cave, his clown suit ripped. "RUN!!!" he screams, then Stewie runs screaming with him, the videocam still recording. Soon, they stop and rest at a restaurant.

"That... was... way too close." Brian utters between breaths, then he noticices the videocam on Stewie's lap. "Stewie, did you record all that?"

"Of course not." Stewie quickly hides the videocam behind him.

* * *

At James Woods High School, Chris walks down a hallway. One of his friends greets him.

"Hey Chris, your parents are meeting with the authorities." He says.

"SWEET!!!" Chris shouts, and begins dancing while singing "There's gonna be chaaaaange! There's gonna be chaaaaange! There's gonna be chaaaaange! There's gonna be chaaaaange!" He stops. "Boy this gonna be better than the time dad beat up that bully!"

He waits for a flashback, but nothing happens. "No flashback?....... Oh yeah, it already happened in that other episode."

* * *

At a conference room table, Peter and Lois meet with Principal Shephard and the school officials.

"Good day, sir." Lois greets.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin!" the principal greets. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you see..." Lois begins. "Our children Chris and Meg are having few problems here at school. Meg is being harassed by the 'cool clique', and Chris is failing academically. Maybe you could do something like assign an aide or something-"

"An aide, Lois?" Peter interrupts. "Come on, Chris doesn't need no stupid aide."

'Sorry, Griffins." Shephard says. "All the aides are assigned to the disabled. Your son's just dumb."

"I beg your pardon?" Peter scoffs.

"There's nothing we can do about your son, sir." Shephard says.

"Then can you at least enforce the bullying policy for Meg?" Lois begs.

"Haha, Meg? You gotta be kiddin me!" Shephard laughs with the officials.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asks angrily, standing up. Lois tries to hold him, "Peter, please!"

"Meg's an ugly duckling! Nobody cares about her, so leave it!" Shephard says.

"Principal, my daughter's on the verge of going emo!" Peter snaps. "... Do you even care about our kids?... Or any other student here?..."

"Not really, we're just doing our jobs." Shephard foolishly answers...

Fed up with all this crap, Peter flips the table and punches Shephard to the floor. He beats Shephard mercilessly until the officials go into battle poses and attack Peter. The Mortal Kombat action music plays, and Peter and the officials begin kung-fu fighting! Peter punches one out after taking a few hits, then he kicks another in the crotch and suplexes him. He wrestles with another and snaps his neck. 2 more charge towards Peter, who bangs their heads together. Shephard crawls out of the room as Peter fights the remaining officials. He chairs one, and slams another through the table. Peter is then grabbed from behind, then another official throws a hatchet. Peter slips out, catches the hatchet, elbows the official who grabbed him, then throws the hatchet back and kills the last official. Peter looks around for Shephard...

"Where'd that Jewish bastard go?" he asks himself. He hears a car starting up outside, then he sees that it's Shephard, who discarded his principal uniform. As he drives away, Peter leaps through the window and throws a stone through the car's back window. But Shephard gets away and disappears around a corner. Peter approaches the uniform on the ground as students, including Chris and Meg, gather around him and cheer.

"YEAH, GO DAD!!!" Chris yells.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Meg yells.

More people cheer for Peter's act, but Lois stops it.

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH!!!" she yells, waving her arms to hush everyone. "Peter, what have you done?"

"Justice, Lois! Justice!..." Peter answers, picking up the principal's uniform with a grin. Moments later, Peter gives a speech in the football field, wearing the principal's uniform. Finishing, he says:

"At this hour... at this defining moment... change has come to James Woods Regional High School!" Then everyone cheers for their new principal, with confetti everywhere.

**End of Part 1!!!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I never liked Principal Shephard, so I had Peter beat him and run him out! Review please!


	2. Part 2

I apologize if uploading this took too long. I've been busy.

* * *

At the Griffin house, Brian arrives and sits down, hunched in frustration. Stewie comes and sits next to him.

'"So, did you score anything, Brian?" he asks.

"Go away..." Brian tells Stewie.

"Please, it can't be _that_ bad." Stewie says.

"Oh God Stewie, I don't wanna talk about it." Brian rebuffs.

"Come on. Go ahead and tell your pal Stewie!" he persists. "Did you try the barbershop?"

Brian answers: "You don't wanna know."

**Flashback: Brian is with a customer at the barbershop, about to shave his hair. The customer points into a hairstyle magazine.**

**"See, I want this right here, with the dollar design on the back!" He says.**

**"Okay, man. Now hold still..." Brian turns on the electric razor...**

**... Seconds later, we hear the customer's scream as blood splats over the windows. **

**End Flashback**

Lois comes in. "Brian, I got good news!"

"What is it?" Brian asks.

"You can go to the Pawtucket Brewery! Peter dropped his position there after he became principal of James Woods High!" she explains.

"Really?" Brian asks. "Uh, wow!"

"You don't wanna do it, do you?" Stewie asks. "Go ahead, give up. See if I give a damn."

"Oh it's not the open job at the Brewery, I'm stoked for that!" Brian says. "It's that I wonder how Peter's running the school."

* * *

At James Woods High, it's party central as all the kids eat junk food, talk gossip, and play games. A dance ensemble dances to "Move It!" Chris and several of his friends play Food Fight in the halls, while Connie and her gang hang out.

"Wow, Principal Griffin is definitely the coolest principal the world has ever seen!" Connie comments as she and her gang join the dance ensemble.

Principal Peter Griffin relaxes in his office while singing along to "Move It!"

"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to... MOVE IT!!!" He sings as he runs into the hall and breaks into dance with the rest. After a few more seconds, he suddenly stops upon seeing Meg getting kicked out of the dance ensemble by Connie.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hold it, hold it!" Peter halts the dancers. "DJ, stop!" The DJ stops the music. Peter looks at Connie.

"What the hell are you doing, Miss D'Amico!" Peter asks Connie in defense of Meg.

"What, Meg is killing the party with her-"

"No, I'm not takin any of that unpopular dork bullcrap." Peter says. "All men AND women are created equal, young lady. We clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Connie answers reluctantly.

"Nobody pushes my daughter around. We clear?"

"Yes, sir." everyone answers. The bell rings.

"Alright, party period's over. Back to class!" Peter commands, then all the students leave.

* * *

In Biology class, Mr. Berler has given a pairing assignment. Meg puts on lab gloves and goes up to a classmate.

"Hey, Mike! You wanna be my partner?" Meg asks.

"Sure!" Mike answers. Then Mr. Berler scolds Mike.

"Mike, partnering with Meg is very irresponsible. Meg sucks." Berler says. But Peter saw this via security cam, and he rushes to the class and lifts Mr. Berler off the floor.

"You call that irresponsible, eh?" Peter asks Berler in revilement. "You're goin into the Chokey!"

Peter drags Mr. Berler into the basement, full of torture instruments. Peter opens the door to the Chokey and throws Berler into the cramped, spiked closet and closes the spiked door on him. Berler screams from inside as Meg comes.

"Dad, that was SO cool! You rock!" Meg exclaims, hugging Peter.

"Anything for you, Meg!" Peter says. "Nobody's gonna treat you like Cinderella!"

**Flashback: Cinderella is getting ready for the prince's ball, fully dressed and applying makeup. After she's done, she goes to join her stepsisters in their horse-drawn carriage. But they motion her to stop.**

**"Cinderella, why are you dressed like that?" one of them asks.**

**"What? We all got invited, remember?"Cinderella reminds them.**

**"Yeah about that..." the other stepsister says. "All of us were _except you."_**

**"What are you talking about? I never go anywhere!" Cinderella complains.**

**"Because there's a pile of dirty laundry over there for you to clean!" the first stepsister says, pointing behind Cinderella. Cinderella turns around and sees nothing.**

**"HEY!!!" she yells as she turns back around, but the stepsisters are already riding away without her.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian has replaced Peter's position as a clerk in the Pawtucket brewery, wearing a new necktie for the job. He's doing paperwork at his desk.

"Man, how can Peter not be good at this?" Brian asks himself. "This is so freakin easy!"

Opie comes in with a pen and papers on a clipboard. He is checking on Brian's work.

"Oh, hi! You must be the supervisor's assistant!" Brian greets. "What's going on?"

Opie babbles unintelligibly. This suprises Brian.

"...... I'm sorry, what?" Brian asks, wide-eyed.

Again, Opie babbles unintelligibly.

"Um, English sir..." Brian tells him.

Once again, Opie babbles unintelligibly. Confused and creeped out, Brian slowly hands Opie his papers and runs out from his office. Alone, Opie crumples the papers together and eats them.

* * *

Brian sits down with Angela in her office.

"What's up with Opie, Brian?" Angela asks.

"Ok, I'll put it like this." Brian begins. "You know how every job has some kinda wierd guy that makes you concernicus every time he's around?"

"Uh yeah." Angela responds.

"Well, that's Opie for ya." Brian says.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asks in shock. "Sure Opie dresses freakishly, but he's smart and is a good and devoted worker."

_"Oh yeah, he's really smart."_ Brian sarcastically comments. Fouad hears this, and laughs.

"Ohohoho!!!" Fouad laughs as he goes by. "It's funny because you called Opie smart, and he's mentally retarded!!! Ohoho!!!"

"See Angela, everyone knows it!" Brian points out. "Opie is retarded."

"I don't want another word out of you, Griffin. Or you're fired." Angela warns. "Now leave."

Brian walks out, infuriated. "I can't believe this. Hiring Opie was a worse decision than when McCain chose Palin as his running mate."

**Flashback- John McCain is discussing with his advisor about who his running mate should be.**

**"Hmmm, how about this Sarah Palin?" the advisor asks, checking her name on a list.**

**"The Alaska governor?" McCain asks.**

**"She's young, hip, and a woman!" the advisor says. "With her, you can close up the lead Obama has on you cuz he has all the ladies."**

**"Okay, I choose her!" McCain confirms.**

**The scene cuts to Sarah Palin's appearance on Saturday Night Live. Peter and Brian are watching it on TV.**

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" Peter laughs with joy.**

**Brian just rears back and sighs in disbelief.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

In school, Peter's secretary hands him Chris's grades. The grades spell out: D-U-M-B-A-S-S. To counter this, Peter calls Neil Goldman to his office.

"Yes, Principal Griffin?" Neil asks.

"Neil, you're a smart white-n-nerdy little pointdexter, aren't you!?" Peter asks.

"Indeed, I am quite intelligent!" Neil answers. "Thank you for noticing!"

"Then boy, do I got a tutoring assignment for you!" Peter declares.

"Ooh is it Meg!?" Neil asks, hoping he'll tutor Meg.

* * *

Unfortunately for Niel, he's tutoring Chris instead. They're doing math work in a classroom, along with other nerds teaching dumb people.

"Hey Niel, I got a question." Chris says.

"Well, pupil, I'm listening!" Niel says.

"What's a hypotenuse?" Chris asks, then Neil slaps himself in the forehead. Another nerd succumbs to the frustration of tutoring his dumb pupil, so he screams and jumps out a window.

* * *

In the hallway, Neil goes to Connie and whispers something in her ear. She grins and nods her head. "Meet me at my place!" she tells Neil.

Later at night, the cool kids and the nerds gather in the basement of Connie's house.

"I'm tired of him giving Meg all the glory." a cool kid complains.

"And forcing us nerds to teach retarded kids." a nerd complains.

"So, what's the plan, boys?" Connie asks the nerds.

"Okay, here's how we'll overthrow the principal! He, he, he!..." Neil snickers, showing the plan on a scroll.

* * *

What are the cool kids and nerds planning? How will Brian deal with Opie? Stay tuned and find out!


	3. Part 3

In the Qouhog Library's computer room, Stewie is uploading his bear video onto Youtube.

"He, he, he!!!..." Stewie snickers. Brian comes and finds him.

"Stewie, I need your help." he says.

"Well that depends Brian, what is it?" asks Stewie.

"There's a retarded guy where I work at, you see. I want him outta there but my supervisor is too damn blind to see that."

"Soooo, go on." Urges Stewie.

"And so I figured the only way to prove it to her is to provide videographic proof that Opie's retarded." Brian explains.

"So you want me to film it for you, eh?" asks Stewie.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Brian says.

"Okay fine, but only because I like the idea of a retarded guy!" Stewie confirms. "Plus, for doing this you gotta pay me 5 dollars."

"I beg your pardon?" Brian asks, knowing how Stewie is with money.

"Nah, just pullin your leg there!" jokes Stewie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Chris and Meg come home after another awesome school day.

"How was school, kids?" asks Lois.

"AWESOME!!!" Chris and Meg answer.

"This is such a sweet job, Lois!" Peter says. "It's even easier than the time I stole that loaf of bread!"

**Flashback- Peter is walking by an outdoor market, and sees several loaves of bread. They are labeled as "free". But Peter doesn't see this, so he looks around, shoves one in his shirt, and runs.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Later, at nighttime, the family goes to bed. After they do so, numerous figures wearing ski masks come up to the house...

The next morning, Peter wakes up.

"Another beautiful day!" he says while going to his window. He opens it...... "OH MY GOD!!! LOIS, LOOK!!!"

Peter and Lois look, only to see that their entire house and lawn are covered by eggs, pies, and toilet paper. Unknown to Peter, it was done by Connie, Niel, and the other cool kids and nerds. Connie and Niel hide behind a nearby car, giving each other a hi-five.

* * *

At the Pawtucket Brewery, Brian opens a drawer in his desk, revealing Stewie inside with his videocam.

"Alright, you ready?" Brian asks.

"Yes, finally!" Stewie replies. "You had any idea what it's like to be laying inside your drawer all day? Now I know what it must've been like for Jonah when he got swallowed by that whale!"

**Flashback-****A sperm whale is swimming in the ocean, with Jonah talking to him from inside his stomach. They both sound like Bruce.**

**"Hey, Jonah! How you doin in there?" the whale asks.**

**"It's dark in here. Can I turn on my lighter?" Jonah asks from inside the whale.**

**"Sure thing!" the whale answers.**

**"............. Yay, I can see now!" Jonah cheers from inside.**

**"And I feel all warm inside now!" The whale replies. "I love our relationship!"**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Brian walks into Opie's office, where Opie is sucking on his computer keyboard. Stewie begins recording from the doorway. _The rest of this scene is shown from the videocam's point of view._

"Hey Opie!" Brian says, gaining Opie's attention.

Opie babbles unintelligibly.

"Do these!" Brian gives Opie several math papers. Opie does them and gives them to Brian. Brian laughs and shows the answers to the camera: a bunch of scribbles.

"Now see if you can do this." Brian dumps a bunch of blocks from a box onto the desk. He arranges half into a pyramid shape. Opie stares at the pyramid...

... And smacks the blocks into Brian's face, babbling angrily.

"Ah, what the hell was that for!?" Brian asks, rubbing his nose in pain.

Opie babbles angrily, grabs the block bag, and whacks Brian with it repeatedly until Brian is knocked to the floor. He gets up.

"WHAT THE _(bleep)_, MAN!!!?" Brian screams.

Opie grabs his computer and throws it at Brian, knocking him out. Then he returns to sucking on the keyboard. Stewie rushes up to the unconscious Brian to grab his paw and move it to his crotch so he can record it.

"Hee hee hee, this is awesome!" Stewie says, and finishes recording.

* * *

On Monday morning, Peter puts on his principal uniform and drives to James Woods High. But when he enters through the front doors.

"GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS!!!" Peter shouts happily. But then he sees the hallways and rooms seemingly deserted. All is silent.

"Huh, is today a weekend?" he asks himself, checking his calendar. "Hmmm, Monday. Where is everyone, then?"

He goes into his office and unnkowingly sits on a woopie cushion. He picks it up.

"Whoever's doing this is gettin suspended." Peter says to himself. Then his chair is pulled by a string and he falls to the floor.

"Hey cut it out, kids!" Peter demands. Then a brick flies through his window and hits him in the back. "OW!!!"

Peter picks up the brick and reads a message on it: "You're surrounded." He looks outside, and sees a legion of cool kids and nerds aiming eggs at him.

"Oh... crap..." Peter utters in horror.

The cool kids and nerds begin bombarding Peter with countless eggs. Peter ducks and crawls out of his office, only to be bombarded with more eggs in the hallways. All the cool kids and nerds boo him, taunt him, and wise-crack on him.

"AHHHH, AHHHH!!! UM, YOU'RE ALL EXPELLED!!!" Peter screams, but he is still pelted with more eggs. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"WE'RE NOT HAVING YOU ANYMORE!!! YOU SUCK!!!" a cool kid shouts.

"FIREMEN, ATTACK!!!" a nerd shouts. Then more nerds come, armed with fire extinguishers. They fire at Peter until he is completely covered in foam.

"OH GOD, I GOTTA RUN FOR IT!!!" Peter screams, running to the front door. But the cool kids block his way. Peter runs into the cafeteria, running to jump through the windows. But more nerds and cool kids pester him with trays of food and drinks. But Peter manages to run through them and leap through a window and runs to his car, being pelted the whole way. He hops into his car, then the cool kids and nerds continue pelting his car and beating it. Peter tries to drive off, but the cool kids and nerds weigh down his car and tip it over. They all laugh.

"Well, I think he won't be coming back here again!" Niel says.

"Agreed!" Connie says. Then they all walk away, leaving Peter to squirm helplessly in his wrecked car.

* * *

Later, Peter recuperates in the Drunken Clam with Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire.

"Hey Peter, what happened?" Joe asks. "You're a mess."

"And you smell like eggs." Quagmire adds.

"Man guys, I thought I was an awesome principal." Peter says. "But all the boys and girls hated me and shooed me out like a Japanese guy in the World War II era."

**Flashback-**** In 1942, a Japanese-American man walks into a building. Immediately upon entering, numerous guards block his way and aim rifles at him.**

**"Whoa whoa whoa!!! Easy, guys!!!" the Japanese man says.**

**"Shut up! We know you're aiding the enemy!" a guard says.**

**"Hey, I'm an American citizen too!" the Japanese man tries to reason. But the guards fire at the floor around him, and he quickly runs out.**

**End Flashback**

"The girls booed you, eh?" Quagmire asks. "Why didn't you tell me, Pete? I would've set em straight with some giggity giggity discipline! OH YEAH!!!"

"So what are you gonna do now, _'yolk man'?"_ Cleveland asks, cracking on Peter's egg smell.

"There's only one thing to do..." Peter says.

* * *

At the Griffin House, the family sits on the sofa, watching TV.

"I couldn't believe I got fired." Brian complains. "I showed the video to Angela, and she said I was invading Opie's space and that trying to sabotage a co-worker is wrong. Opie shouldn't even be there, and those morons at the brewery don't even realize it."

"At least I was able to reclaim my position there!" Peter says. "Chris, Meg! I'm sorry for failing on ya!"

"It's ok dad!" Chris says. "It was fun while it lasted!"

The Quohog 5 News comes on:

"Hi, I'm Tom Tucker!" Tom says.

"And I'm Diane Simmons!" Diane says. "Today we have a new hit video on Youtube with over 15 million views!"

"And it's just so freakin hilarious!" Tom says. "Roll it!"

The screen shows the video of Brian trying to expose Opie.

"OOOH, OOOH!!! THIS IS IT, GUYS!!!" Stewie exclaims, much to Brian's horror. Everybody LAUGHS at the video, especially when it shows Stewie moving Brian's hand to his crotch.

"STEWIE, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DOWNLOAD THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Brian screams, and he chases Stewie upstairs.

**The End!!!**

* * *

_As the end credits roll, we see Stewie's bear video from earlier: Stewie is recording Brian's attempt to entertain the bear family. "Boy, I can't wait to post this on Youtube!" he exclaims._

_We see that the cubs play with Brian's balloon animals, but pop them with their claws and they cry. The father angers at this, and ROARS!!!_

_"Oh, crap!!!" Stewie exclaims as the parent bears slash at Brian, tearing his costume. Brian escapes and runs out._

_"RUN!!!" Brian screams, than he and Stewie run. As Stewie runs, the videocam is held downwards and we see his and Brian's running feet. Stewie points the videocam back, showing the roaring bears chasing them._

_"OH DEAR GOD!!!" Stewie screams as he runs, turning the videocam forwards. He and Brian hide in a bush, then Stewie turns the videocam to himself to talk._

_"I'm... so... startled..." he utters._


End file.
